


love in my arms and the sun in my eyes

by moonglows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, Olympics, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglows/pseuds/moonglows
Summary: Teasing glances across the court was all it took to start it all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	love in my arms and the sun in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frenched_vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenched_vanilla/gifts).



> iwaoi fic for @frenchedvanilla on twitter! ★彡

Teasing glances across the court was all it took to start it all.

A wink, a smirk, a flick of a wrist in his direction, Oikawa knew it all, knew all the tricks to make Iwaizumi unravel before him.

And it had worked. Of course it had. From the moment they had both stepped on the court, on opposite sides of the net, shoes squeaking on the urethane floor, cheered on loudly by volleyball enthusiasts from all over the world, he knew he had lost.

A shudder passed through him the first time Oikawa goes up to serve, gaze directed at him instead of the court sprawled out before them, a slow grin plastered on his face - the ball long gone before he had even seen him spike it.

It wasn’t the face off he had promised Oikawa, now over 9 years ago. He hadn’t even defeated him like he had promised he would, instead basking himself in Oikawa’s victory as he eyed the number 3 light up on the scoreboard.

Of course he was bitter, of course he would have wanted his team to adorn the shiny gold medal he had promised them. But he couldn’t help but chance a glance at Oikawa, smile impossibly wide on his face as he bit into his gold medal, the one he had promised Iwaizumi he would bring home - their home, him.

He smiled to himself, thinking about later, their future, them, together and invincible.

Oikawa had been quick to catch up on Iwaizumi after the game, having rushed his interviews so they could be reunited again. It had already been six months.

Six months of phones calls, uncertainty, laughter and tears and sex - of course there had been sex, not in the way they would have wanted it to be, but still enough. It had been enough to hold both of them off for the olympics.

For their reunion.

They’d barely had any moments to themselves at the olympic village, a few glances here and there, kisses if they were hidden, careful pinky holding if they weren’t. Between practice and the olympic pressure, the fear of being found out, they’d both been so exhausted.

The summer sun beat down on their skin as they set a tentative step outside of the Ariake Arena, asphalt burning even through the soles of their shoes, crying cicadas in the distance along with elated talks.

Oikawa led him up to his bedroom, brush of fingers in the elevator, electricity running up his spine, steps unhurried to get there - they had all the time in the world.

He looked beautiful, sprawled out before him, already half naked and waiting for Iwaizumi to position himself on top of him.

« Iwa-chan, can I get a massage? » Oikawa had said before they even entered his room. He had hummed right then, any kind of physical touch being enough for now.

He had gotten the oil he would usually use on his own players from his bag before gently straddling his butt. He watched the few droplets of oil that had escaped his hands land on Oikawa’s back, the cold liquid mixed with the air-conditioning turning Oikawa into a shivering mess.

He bent his head to the warmth of Oikawa’s body, kissing his nape, a much needed yet chaste meeting of lips on his honeyed skin.

He felt his response, the way his body tightened and clenched underneath him, his back turning a deep red colour as his blood heated and pooled.

Iwaizumi ran his palms up and down the expanse of his back - tentative. Inch by inch, Oikawa was unraveling below him, breath coming jagged when his hands reached areas he hadn’t touched in months, the dimple on his lower back fitting perfectly into his fingertips.

He hadn’t missed the way Oikawa wriggled his hips below him, a teasing smile hanging low on his lips. The friction almost had Iwaizumi giving in.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered as he smoothed his hands over his sides, a low moan dragged from his chest. Oikawa’s skin warmed quickly under the afternoon sun, peeking through the white, almost transparent, curtains.

Iwaizumi worked the knots out of Oikawa’s back - he would have to scold him about that later, muscles relaxing slowly the longer his hands worked at them. An appreciative noise came out of Oikawa’s throat and into the pillows, almost a moan, as he trailed light fingertips across the plain of his back.

“I couldn’t stop staring at you,” He kneaded his hands into his shoulders, leaning down over Oikawa’s back, “Couldn’t stop the thoughts coming whenever your shirt would ride up your stomach each time you set the ball.” He whispered into his ear, a whine escaping Oikawa’s throat at the proximity.

He stopped the rubbing when he reached Oikawa’s waistband, freckles scattered across his back in constellations, a mole in between his shoulders blade, a sun among stars.

He sucked at his skin right then, mindful to place his lips where his shirt would usually be, not even waiting for the mark to turn red before making another hickey next to it, following the line of his spine.

“Iwa-“

“No.” He got off of Oikawa’s ass to kiss lower, at one of the many scars dotting his lower back. He could recount the stories behind all of them.

The one he was licking now, when they had fought in his garden when they were no older than 7, when he had pushed Oikawa and the boy had fallen down on a particularly sharp pebble.

Iwaizumi rolled up Oikawa’s short’s legs to massage the muscles of his thighs, strong and milky white, tan lines obvious in the sunlight.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me, Tooru.” He said in a gentle whisper against the inside of his thigh, biting at the fleshy bit right there, Oikawa’s low moans sounding like music to his ears.

He removed Oikawa’s shorts and undergarment with one swift flick of his wrist, standing up to do the same, sitting back down on Oikawa’s thigh. “I want you, all of you.” Oikawa could only whimper.

He stroked his sides with the remaining oil, nuzzled his neck, felt the pulse under his skin, its rhythm accelerating with every touch and kisses they shared.

Iwaizumi captured Oikawa’s lips in a kiss, deep, insistent - hurried. The kind of kisses they hadn’t had in months.

The fire licking low in their stomach wasn’t relieved by their kisses but only heightened, a tentative thrust of his hips against Oikawa’s leg being enough to make them shudder.

He could feel Oikawa grinding on the mattress below him, any friction being enough to bring him over the edge in a few seconds. He could already picture it - angry red tip, shiny with precum, leaving a damp spot on the fresh cotton sheets.

His was in the same state, and Iwaizumi growled as he used Oikawa’s body to get some relief, whining as he rutted harder and faster against him, feeling like a teenager in heat.

He was twenty seven years old for crying out loud. He couldn’t keep acting selflessly, couldn’t keep rubbing his cock against the back of Oikawa’s oily thigh until he came, leaving him a mess underneath his weight.

So instead, and with a small, commanding “up”, he helped Oikawa stand on his knees, face still pressed into the mess of pillows, a beautiful smile stretched across his face, lips glossy with their spit, cheeks pink with want.

It’s before he could get up to grab the lube he was sure to find in the bedside table that a hand grabbed his wrist, Oikawa’s gaze insistent.

“Hajime-“ A whine. Oikawa wriggled his hips and he could only watch as a droplet of precum fell on the bed, the azure sheets turning navy in its drop, “fuck my thighs.”

The hand that was previously on his arm disappeared in between his legs, long fingers reappearing from between his tightly pressed together thighs - teasing.

“I know you want it as much as I do.” They locked gaze and Iwaizumi nodded dumbly. Of course he did.

They hadn’t done that in years - the thigh fucking. It only brought back memories when Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him to his chest, when he pressed his tip in between his legs, thrusting in the perfectly slick and contracted gap.

He could barely believe they were in a luxury hotel room in Tokyo and not in his messy bedroom back in Miyagi, not in their 18 years old bodies linked together like this for the first time.

Oikawa’s body had changed since then, slender legs growing thick, providing the perfect friction for his needy cock, Iwaizumi’s grip strong on Oikawa’s hips, torso sprawled out on his back despite the August heat - inseparable.

Oikawa clenched his thigh a little tighter, trapping the cock between them with more pressure, grounding back a little more until his ass made one with Iwaizumi’s pelvis.

The sounds they were making seemed like they came out of a high-budget porn movie, the moans and their skin meeting, the bed creaking under the weight he was putting in each of his thrusts - a symphony.

Their bodies were sliding together in the most intimate of ways, pursuing their oncoming release. Every movement was enough to tear a small noise out of Oikawa, breathless and stunning before him.

“Hajime,” He stopped in the middle of a thrust to look at Oikawa, beautifully wrecked, skin shiny with sweat, his hair mussed and tangled like he knew he wouldn’t want other people to see. “Touch me please.”

Oikawa’s pupils shrunk when he brought his hand to his cock, rubbing at the tip, thumb pressing on the spot just beneath his head - that little bundle of nerves that he knew felt like heaven.

Iwaizumi buried his face against Oikawa’s neck and sucked on the skin, hard, as he continued moving in slow but deep thrusts, nudging his balls every time his tip pushed past his clenched thighs, tearing a whine out of him.

Warm fingertips found themselves on top of Iwaizumi’s hand, dancing below Oikawa’s body, Iwaizumi picturing everything quite clearly. His cock was probably bouncing up and down, slapping against his abs with every jab, smearing precum all over himself, making a mess.

Oikawa brought calloused fingers to his own thighs, teasing Iwaizumi’s tip every time it would reappear.

“You have me losing my sleep.” His movements had lost their vigour, the unbearable summer heat being too much for his spent body, as well as the tickling feeling in his groin.

Behind closed eyelids he could feel his own release approaching, could feel his abs quiver each time Oikawa squeezed his legs a little tighter, chasing his orgasm.

It was over before he could have seen it coming - Iwaizumi’s name perfect on his tongue, sinful moans escaping both their mouths.

“You’re perfect.” Iwaizumi managed to let out, and Oikawa’s legs trembled beneath him at the praise, at the climax shooting through his entire body, Iwaizumi stroking his cock through it.

He let out a breathy grunt with his last thrusts, buried deep between Oikawa’s thighs, feeling his inside clench tight and finally burst - a long awaited release.

Oikawa groaned in disgust as the once warm liquid dripped down his thighs, a thick pool of cum darkening the fabric.

Iwaizumi didn’t pull his face away from Oikawa’s neck as he slid out from between his legs, the both of them shuddering at the loss of heat. He kept kissing his shoulder blades as he helped Oikawa sink down onto the bed, rubbing his stomach with careful fingers, biting, sucking and nuzzling his naked back.

Oikawa was like a canvas sprawled out below him, splashes of red and blue and purple dotting his nape, bruises around his hips at the too tight gripping. A canvas - and he was the painter.

Oikawa turned around, flushed cheeks and big smile and all he could do was kiss him. A quick meeting of lips.

He kissed his chest right above his heart - still beating frantically under his chapped lips but slowing down by the second.

“I really hope this wasn’t the congratulation sex you promised me the other day.” Oikawa said, a hand in Iwaizumi’s sweat dampened hair.

Another small peck on his clavicle, along the freckles in the dip of his collarbone. “I never promised such thing.”

“Hmm..” Oikawa tugged at a strand of hair a little more forcefully than he usually would, forcing Iwaizumi to raise his head.

He looked into Oikawa’s golden orbs, shining with the sun’s reflection, a soft pout on his lips. He wasn’t good at saying no to this face.

“Let’s lay down for a bit,” A whine, “and then we can go for round two.” He heard Oikawa’s smile against his scalp.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, a few seconds, minutes, hours, but through closed eyelids, he heard Oikawa mutter a small and barely audible thank you, a whisper hidden in Iwaizumi’s hairline.

“For what?” The arms that held Iwaizumi held him tighter, not caring about the sweltering heat of the Tokyo summer.

“For being the best partner I could have asked for.” Iwaizumi laughed into his neck, guttural and low, recalling that day 9 years ago when he had said the same.

He cracked an eye open, shifting so he could take a look at Oikawa’s face clearly. His eyes were glassy with tears, lips bruised from their kisses and obvious biting.

“For believing in me and my dreams, letting me follow the path I chose and love.”

“I’ve always believed in you.” He said, soft and gentle against his jaw line, a sweet meeting of lips, unhurried, different from before.

Maybe it hadn’t been the face off he had promised Oikawa when they were just 18, but maybe, certainly, it was better that way.

They still had each other and it’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to jojo for helping me with proofreading once again!!!!!  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/sugawraa) !  
> 


End file.
